


Familiar Misadventure

by bluebells



Category: The Covenant
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crashing other people's coffee dates, Friendship, Humour, M/M, possessive!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid wants Tyler all for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/105987.html?thread=23287299#t23287299) for [](http://havemy-heart.livejournal.com/profile)[**havemy_heart**](http://havemy-heart.livejournal.com/) in response to the following prompt at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** : Reid wants Tyler all for himself.

Reid’s loud, obnoxious nature is a familiar fact of life, so when he crashes Tyler’s coffee date with Sarah, Tyler just slouches in his chair and takes a wild guess.

“Reid!” Sarah is still fresh enough to be startled by the antics of Caleb’s friends and her eyes widen as Reid smirks, baring his teeth. He steals an empty chair from a neighbouring table, spinning it round to straddle.

“Hey, babe,” Reid winks at her and folds his arms over the chair’s back before turning that leer on Tyler.

“Reid, man, what the hell?” Tyler shares a look with Sarah, but she just scans Reid up and down as though the answer is something she’ll find on his sleeve.

“Sarah invited me,” Reid cranes around and tries to wave down one of the cafe's staff.

He smells like wind and frost and Tyler can see the glint of snowflakes melting on his sweater when he throws the hood back. There’s a noticeable chunk of snow lodged on Reid’s shoulder, Tyler’s leaning forward before he thinks about it, but Sarah’s also noticed a moment sooner. She brushes it off lightly, rubs her fingers of the lingering moisture and smiles when Reid’s eyes narrow in question.

Tyler lets his hand drop before anyone can notice.

“You’ve never come all those times I invited you before!” Sarah smiles with such gentle delight Tyler feels sympathy for her, because Reid’s wearing _that look_ that promises he’s on some misadventure.

“I was around,” Reid shrugs and that smile flashes again, sharp and white.

“Does Caleb know you’re here?” Tyler blurts, fingers winding around his mug.

Reid snorts. “Hell if I know. How the fuck do you get served here, I’m dying of thirst!” He strains back in his chair, arm raised high and straight, he glares pointedly at the confused girl at the cashier.

Sarah’s laugh is quiet. “You order from the cashier in this sort of place –“

“Tyler, give me your drink.”

Before Tyler can react, Reid wrangles the half-empty mug from his hands and knocks it back in two long gulps. Tyler watches Reid’s throat work in slow-motion, too stunned to react until Reid slams the mug down and licks his lips with lascivious relish. It’s too bad the coffee wasn’t scalding.

“Asshole, the staff won’t come to you, get up and order me another drink!” Tyler kicks Reid’s chair under the table for good measure, it almost knocks him over, but Reid just laughs and rides the motion.

“Ty, I’d come for you anytime,” Reid winks deliberately, rising from his chair and after a moment’s pause he looks at Sarah with serious consideration. “Sarah, I have a confession.... “

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Fuck, no.”

Not again.

Reid doesn’t seem to hear him and Sarah’s intrigue is palpable. “I have an ulterior motive for coming here.”

“All right,” Sarah’s hesitation is leaking through, but she’s not yet checking the exits.

“I’m crashing your date.”

“Reid,” Tyler sighs loudly and just hopes there’s enough warning in his voice.

Sarah throws Tyler a look relaying she’s clearly offended by Reid’s crazy. “Reid, this isn’t a _date_ , it’s friends and coffee –“

Reid’s mouth twists in an impatient impression of a smile. “Yeah, you’re with Caleb.”

Sarah nods emphatically, clearly relieved Reid still remembers. She waves wildly, clearing the air and reinforcing the physical distance between herself and the blond. “Yeah, so you and I, just –“

Reid physically rears back. “Oh, hell, no. Not us! No, no, Sarah: you need to leave.”

Tyler almost loses it. “Dude!” Because, fuck, it may be Reid, but it’s still rude.

Sarah’s expression is stunned and Reid’s still ignoring his best friend as he gives Sarah his best, but poor, imitation of a humble beggar. “ _Please?_ I don’t say that often, so – ple-ee-ease give us some time alone?”

Sarah blinks away from the disturbing sight and looks uncomfortably at Tyler. “Um.... ?”

Tyler glares at his best friend. “Reid, cut it out.”

“Should I leave?” Sarah asks in a whisper because Reid is still vocally prostrating over his chair and the other cafe patrons are starting to notice.

“No,” Tyler doesn’t look away from Reid, who counters with a simple, “Please.”

Tyler shakes his head because Reid’s tone is pleading, but his expression his secret and greedy and Tyler knows what comes next.

Excuses.

“Sarah, it’s Christmas and I just need some time with my best friend before I leave tomorrow with my family, we might be gone for the whole winter –“

Sarah’s on her feet before Tyler can admonish the lie. “Oh my God, of course! Tyler, we’ll finish catching up later, I’ll see you at Caleb’s Christmas Eve.”

“Wait, Sarah –“

“Sarah, you’re an angel, thanks so much, babe!”

Sarah throws a wave back over her shoulder and Tyler thinks he detects a hint of apology in her sweet smile before the door swings shut behind her.

The chair scrapes noisily and bumps Tyler’s knee as Reid sinks down, ignorant of Tyler’s unimpressed air when he leans in for the kiss he’s obviously been waiting for. Tyler smells wind, frost and the new touch of laundry detergent as Reid sighs happily against his lips, fingers winding round the back of his neck. Tyler pushes back and nips Reid’s upper lip before Reid makes him forget himself.

“What?” Reid sounds genuinely confused when he pulls back.

“You’re going to make it up to her,” Tyler says, “I know you’re not really going away.”

“I still might, but I’d take you with me.” Reid actually sounds sheepish, it’s almost endearing. He shuffles closer, almost spilling onto Tyler’s chair. “Can I help it if I want you all to myself?”

On the inside, Tyler shakes his head. He will not enable Reid, he will not.

“Sarah’s nice.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Be nice to her.”

“Dude, I said, ‘please’!”

And Tyler has to admit he has the resistance of a fly screen when Reid hovers like this, within kissing distance, pleading his virtue with bright, terrible blue eyes....

“We’ll work on that,” Tyler kisses him then and sweet relief doesn’t have to be surrender, but it sure feels like it. He’s smiling when they break apart. “Get to the cashier, you still owe me a drink, asshole.”


End file.
